1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of martial arts training devices and particularly to devices that are easily disassembled and portable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Martial arts is increasing in popularity and in every city there are numerous schools teaching kickboxing or the oriental arts of karate, judo, tae kwon do and the like. To practice these forms of self defense is difficult against a live opponent, because the kicks and blows must be done at partial speed and the punches pulled to prevent injury to the opponent. The danger of injury is very realistic in face to face sparring, and it is therefore beneficial to practice without an opponent. The problem with the lack of a real opponent, is in simulating actual sparring conditions.
The prior art has addressed the problem utilizing many different kinds of targets and devices which can safely absorb the punches and kicks during training, while eliminating the need for another person being involved. Devices have been proposed to substitute for another person. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,941 issued to McCarry on Apr. 4, 1989, whereby an adjustable target holder is used. This is a horizontally supportive structure whereby an object to be struck can be held at various height levels. Unlike the present invention this invention is not geared to the delivery of multiple blows simultaneously to multiple targets. McCarry's invention is portable in that it is on wheels, however it is not as portable as is the present invention which can be carried as easily as if it were a duffle bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,159 issued to Jones on Aug. 7, 1990, teaches a martial arts training device with reactive areas. While Jones shows multiple arms that react to allow the striker to practice his defense as well as offense, he does not describe a device that could be easily transported. It would involve more secure attachment means and would not lend itself to being carried into a gymnasium or taken into the back yard to be strapped to a tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,504 issued to DiBartolo on Feb. 25, 1986, teaches a holder for karate boards and shows a device that can easily be strapped to a verticle type support such as a heavy punching bag. But unlike the present invention the device here is limited to holding flat planar type objects and does not allow for the sparring against a target simulating legs, arms and torso of an opponent.
DeSousa teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,191 issued in Jan. 25, 1994, a striking dummy which is very portable and could be used on many vertical supports. It does not teach any convenient carrying mechanism as does the present invention. It is also more suited for the training of boxing since it does not have any provisions for allowing kicking or karate type blows.
Stelmach teaches a martial arts training apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,450 issued of Feb. 2, 1993. His apparatus is a heavy punching bag and has straps to affix it to the bag. The limiting feature of this very portable invention is that it addresses only the need to practice kicks. It would be virtually unrealistic to practice anything but kicks with it.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.